


Understanding

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some questioned how he managed to put with Raphael longer than most without losing his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Understanding  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Leonardo, Raphael  
> Summary: Some questioned how he managed to put with Raphael longer than most without losing his sanity.  
> Prompt: "September 4th, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Raphael/Leonardo: understanding, comfort - The others didn't understand that Raph just needed more patience than most people. Leo was willing to give it to him."  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: very slight more than brotherly love, violence, slight language use

No one understood how he managed to do it without losing his own sanity and possibly Raph's sanity as well in the process. None of them understood, not even Donny and Mikey.

No matter how hard they tried, it was something that they didn't understand or could even try.

That despite the constant fights, ignoring of orders, and skipping out on training if he could get away with it. That there was a small, but growing understanding between them. That if he really wanted to, that Master Splinter could change the positions of any of them, including Raph and himself at any time.

They were ready for the possibility or at least thought that they. But to state simply, Raphael needed him more than the others in many ways.

To be understood like the brainy brother and comforted like the youngest when it was needed. To be sometimes doted on like an ailing father figure.

And that was something in their relationship that he was willing to give him when others weren't.


End file.
